


Creer

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Post-Chapter 049, Religion, erotic asphyxiation, this is the fic of Noiry's Eruri drawing, yes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Fue la primera vez que de verdad temí por mi vida. Y me di cuenta de que si yo moría todo se iba a quedar igual, que todo seguiría su curso.</p>
<p>-No, todo no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creer

Erwin se detuvo y miró a su alrededor antes de empujar con su brazo uno de los enormes portones de madera de entrada al viejo edificio recubierto por maleza.

Entró con decisión y avanzó unos pocos pasos antes de pararse y notar cómo la puerta se cerraba tras de sí con golpe seco y contundente. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar acostumbrar su vista a la nueva iluminación del lugar.

La poca luz que había en ese sitio era la que se colaba por entre los rotos de unas enormes y sucias cristaleras de apagados colores, semi tapiadas por tablones de madera y dispuestas a lo largo de las paredes, a sendos lados.

Enseguida pudo empezar a discernir con más claridad lo que le rodeaba. Se encontraba en una habitación rectangular y bastante larga, con bancos colocados a los lados, formando un único pasillo en medio que llevaba a un descuidado altar con una gran mesa y columnas de mármol a cada lado.

—Aquí estás… —susurró mirando a la figura que estaba de espaldas, ignorándole, de pie con los tobillos cruzados, apoyado en la mesa y mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente. Erwin cerró los ojos e inspiró una vez, profundamente antes de echar todo el aire, relajándose visiblemente. Podía notar el polvo y la suciedad en el ambiente y le extrañó que su capitán pudiera estar parado en un lugar tan sucio.

Levi llevaba puesto el uniforme tal y como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que llegaban a un sitio y tenían que empezar toda la limpieza. Sin chaqueta, camisa blanca remangada y un pañuelo anudado en la cabeza tapándole la nariz y la boca.

Reanudó su marcha yendo directamente a por él. El sonido de sus botas pisando sobre el sucio mármol resonaba por todo el lugar, haciéndolo parecer todavía más grande y desolado de lo que realmente era.

Llegó al altar y subió el par de escalones que lo elevaban del suelo. Empezó a rodear la mesa que les separaba, deteniéndose antes de terminar su camino, quedando en el otro extremo de la mesa donde el moreno seguía apoyado.

Levi se sabía observado, pero estaba decidido a ignorarle. El sitio, a pesar de estar en un estado de limpieza deplorable, era muy acogedor. No por el aspecto, ni la forma, era más la sensación. Allí se estaba a gusto. En paz.

No tenía a ningún recluta persiguiéndole, ni críos pidiendo su aprobación a gritos silenciosos. Y había dejado a suficientes tareas como para que eso siguiera así durante al menos un par de horas más.

Cuando por fin se cansó del escrutinio miró a su derecha, molesto.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Se está muriendo alguno de los nuevos? —El pañuelo que llevaba hacía que su voz se oyera algo distorsionada.

—No —respondió Erwin en un tono que dejaba entrever diversión por su pregunta.

—¿Alguno de los viejos entonces?

—Tampoco.

—Entonces ¿por qué me molestas?

—Eren Jaeger te está buscando como un loco. Necesita que revises la limpieza del segundo piso antes de empezar con el tercero. Por si tiene que repasar algo.

Levi chasqueó la lengua visiblemente enfadado, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a mirar al frente.

—Déjale. De todas formas va a tener que repasarlo, siempre se deja algo.

Erwin rió suavemente y por fin se acercó a su compañero, sentándose en la mesa; dejando caer su mano en ella, manchándola de polvo y sacudiéndola enseguida contra la tela marrón que envolvía su cadera, ganándose una rápida mirada reprobatoria de Levi.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio y Erwin miró a ver qué tenía tan hipnotizado a Levi. La pared de enfrente tenía forma semicircular con diferentes esculturas y grabados expuestos por toda ella.

Estaba dividida en tres partes bien diferenciadas. A izquierda y derecha, desde la altura de la mesa hasta casi llegar al techo, había huecos coronados por arcos de medio punto y con adornos, muchas florituras y figuras esculpidas se repartían sobre las paredes a su alrededor.

En cada hueco se encontraba una única figura, representando diferentes personas vestidas con grandes túnicas y telas mecidas por un inexistente viento. Delicadamente detalladas, como si pudieran de verdad ser ligeras y no de pesada piedra. Algunas estaban en mejor estado que otras, pero todas de un color apagado y grisáceo, cubiertas de una densa capa de mugre y polvo acumulado, muy probablemente, por el paso de los años.

La parte del medio estaba separada de las otras dos por un par de columnas llenas de relieves.

Entre todo el horror vacui de esta parte, llamaba la atención una única y sobria escultura. Estaba colocada muy alta y parecía ser muy grande. Representaba a una mujer mirando al cielo con expresión agonizante mientras sujetaba en sus brazos a un hombre casi desnudo y herido en el pecho, tapado tan sólo por un paño colocado en su cadera.

A los pies de esta escultura estaba colocada una repisa de madera, tallada también a juego con los grabados de la pared. De entre todos los objetos colocados encima de ella, destacaba una caja que en algún momento debió de ser plateada.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Levi haciendo salir por fin de su trance al rubio.

—¿El qué de todo?

—Todo —respondió extendiendo el brazo y señalando a su alrededor con una barrida de éste —. ¿Qué es este sitio?

—Es una Iglesia.

—No es como las que hay dentro del muro.

—No, es verdad. Antes las Iglesias se hacían con forma de cruz. Ahora se construyen redondas. Ahora hay que honrar a lo que de verdad nos protege del mal que hay fuera en lo desconocido, el muro.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Erwin, a pesar de seguir mirando al frente, pudo notar cómo Levi se encogía ligeramente y se cruzaba de brazos. El ambiente estaba más oscuro y empezaba a hacer algo de frío. Dentro de poco anochecería.

—Eres afortunado, ¿sabes? —Continuó por fin el rubio —. No mucha gente consigue ver una de éstas en tan buen estado. Yo sólo las había visto en los libros de mi padre.

Levi miró al rubio subiendo una ceja, con expresión interrogante.

—Sí, verás, hace mucho tiempo, cuando la humanidad vivía libre fuera de los muros; se construyeron muchas como éstas. Sitios de culto y oración donde la gente iba a expiar sus pecados y a pedirle cosas al Dios en el que creyeran.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas crees que pedirían? —Le interrumpió el moreno.

—Supongo que salud, dinero… Ese tipo de cosas.

Levi dejó escapar una risa muy suave y un brillo cruzó sus ojos.

—Y yo supongo que se olvidaron de pedir que no se los comieran vivos nunca… O…

—O se olvidaron de dar las gracias —completó Erwin —. Sea como sea, un día… Los titanes aparecieron. Las ciudades que no fueron destruidas, fueron desalojadas. Y éstas, fueron sacrificadas por el bien mayor. Toda piedra que pudiera servir para la construcción del muro, fue a parar allí.

—También las de las Iglesias, claro.

—Por supuesto. En época de guerra las esculturas se funden para hacer armas, no lo olvides — Erwin miró a su alrededor, pensativo —. Pero claro, supongo que cuando la gente creyó, por fin, estar a salvo volvieron a surgir los problemas frívolos de antes. Y con ellos, la necesidad de pedir protección a algo más fuerte que los titanes.

—¿Algo como éste? —preguntó Levi burlonamente señalando la figura central de la pared, el hombre rendido en brazos de una bella y joven mujer —.Parece sólo un hombre.

—Bueno… —Erwin se reclinó un poco y se acomodó más en el altar, llevando su mano a la barbilla, como reflexionando. Levi iba a avisarle de la suciedad de aquel sitio, pero supuso que su capitán ya lo sabía y simplemente había decidido ignorarlo —. Éste, al fin y al cabo, es un hombre que dio su vida por proteger a la humanidad y salvarla de ellos mismos. ¿No te suena de nada?

—¿Te estás comparando con un Dios?

Erwin soltó una carcajada y se llevó la mano que tenía en la barbilla a la frente, extendida, y cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente.

—No, no. Es sólo que… —el comandante separó la mano de su cara, abriendo los ojos, y la apoyó en su regazo para empezar a jugar nerviosamente con una de las tiras de la pierna. Dirigió su mirada de vuelta a su compañero de batallas y siguió hablando —me da la impresión de que la gente… No se da cuenta de que siempre va a haber alguien que luche por ellos, que crea en ellos. Lo único que necesita esa persona es apoyo pero…

No se dan cuenta hasta que ésta persona hace el último sacrificio por ellos y entonces ya será recordado para siempre como un mártir y es venerado.

Pero mientras está vivo es un loco idealista al que siguen cuatro gilipollas suicidas como él.

Erwin miró al suelo y su mano pasó a apretar con fuerza la manga vacía de su chaqueta. Su mirada se oscureció.

Levi se incorporó desde su posición en el altar hasta quedar de pie y se movió hasta colocarse enfrente de Erwin. Lentamente levantó una de sus manos y agarró delicadamente el pañuelo que le tapaba la boca y lo bajó hasta que quedó colocado en su cuello, aún anudado.

Ambas manos bajaron hasta las piernas del rubio, posándose en sus rodillas. Sin hacer mucha fuerza, Levi le indicó que las separara un poco. Lo suficiente como para poder colocarse él entre ellas.

Su superior seguía mirando al suelo.

Quizás últimamente todos estaban sometidos a demasiada presión, pensó Levi.

—Erwin… —la profunda y dirigente voz del moreno retumbó por el lugar haciendo que su compañero alzara la vista para mirarle con un extraño y desacostumbrado brillo en los ojos —. Aunque la gente se sienta mejor dándole las gracias a algún otro ser que quizás no exista… La humanidad sabe lo que haces. Y siempre estará muy agradecida por ello. Sabe que arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ellos a diario.

La mirada de Erwin pasó en un momento a ser más decidida, fuerte y penetrante.

Se enderezó, poniéndose a la altura de su subordinado, enfrentando miradas con él.

—Sabes que eso es mentira. La gente del muro sólo quiere que desaparezcamos, porque somos el recordatorio del peligro que hay fuera.

—Siempre me olvido de que no eres como los reclutas de fuera. No se te puede engatusar con discursos épicos —Levi puso cara de fastidio y se dispuso a alejarse del rubio, pero una fuerte mano en su cintura se lo impidió.

—Sabes que yo soy un hombre de acciones, no de palabras.

Dicho esto, la boca de Erwin se abalanzó sobre la de Levi, sorprendiéndole, pero recuperándose enseguida y poniéndose a la par con su atacante.

La mano de su cintura se movió hasta arrastrarle hacia un fuerte abrazo, juntando más sus cuerpos. Los fuertes sonidos de sus respiraciones se hacían eco por todo el sitio, solamente interrumpidos por el ocasional sonido de telas siendo frotadas contra otras y contra la piel.

Antes de separarse del todo, Erwin volvió a colocar un beso corto sobre la boca de Levi y apoyó su frente en la de él dejando escapar un suspiro.

La camisa de Levi se había levantado y sacado de su pantalón ligeramente por un lado, haciendo que entrara una suave brisa y provocándole un escalofrío. Erwin aprovechó esto para colar su mano y así poder acariciar su fuerte pero suave espalda con el pulgar.

—Tenerte aquí a mi lado hace que merezca la pena, confío en ti.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó Levi separando sólo la cabeza para mirar al rubio a los ojos.

—Todo lo que pasó con los reclutas… Me ha hecho pensar en qué tenía y lo que perdí a lo largo de mi vida. Cuando estaba encima de ese caballo y el titán consiguió alcanzarme llevándose mi brazo… Se me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza. Fue la primera vez que de verdad temí por mi vida y me di cuenta de que si yo moría todo se iba a quedar igual, que todo seguiría su curso.

—No, todo no.

Las manos de Levi se desplazaron desde las rodillas de su compañero hasta su pelo. Deteniéndose cada poco, acariciando el cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Sus fuertes piernas, su cadera, pectorales, hombros y por último su cuello. Extendiendo sus dedos y entremezclándolos con el corto pelo de la nuca de Erwin y acariciándole la parte posterior de las orejas, haciéndose cosquillas en el proceso. Sus dedos de doblaron intentando agarrar con fuerza del rubio pelo y tirando de él hacia abajo.

Erwin puso una mueca de fastidio y fijó su vista enfadada a los ojos de su subordinado, apretando los labios con fuerza formando una fina línea.

—No vuelvas a decir eso.

Otro largo silencio se apoderó del sitio mientras tenía lugar un duelo de miradas. Pronto los labios de Erwin descendieron para encontrarse con los de Levi de forma agresiva y cada vez más ardiente, su mano rodeándole cada vez más fuerte y clavándole los dedos en la cintura, atrayéndole hacia él.

Levi sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría con fuerza todo el cuerpo, excitándole, la temperatura iba subiendo cada vez más. Una queja abandonó su boca cuando su compañero se separó decidiendo, por fin, que ya había tenido bastante castigo.

Sus manos se deslizaron rápidamente por el cuello de la chaqueta de Erwin antes de saber ni siquiera de dónde había llegado ese pensamiento y empezaron a tirar de ella hasta conseguir retirársela fácilmente, dejándola caer tras de sí en la mesa, el cinturón del pecho fue después, deslizándose las tiras por los hombros al abrirse. Dedos habilidosos estaban terminando de desabrochar ya la camisa cuando la mano de Erwin le detuvo.

Su mirada era retadora y decidida. Levi se refrenó de decir nada al respecto sabiendo que así sólo conseguiría enfadar a su acompañante. En vez de eso terminó de desabrochar el último botón y le abrió la camisa sin llegar a quitársela del todo.

Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta apartar la tela de sus caderas y abrió los botones del pantalón. Mientras, su boca estaba besando y mordiendo el cuello de Erwin, dejando marcas a su paso en algunos puntos y llegando hasta su clavícula.

Erwin se dejaba hacer y llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer un poco y gimiendo suavemente al aire. Notaba el aire frío acariciándole por todo el torso y, esto, combinado con el trato que le estaba dando Levi, hacía que su piel se erizara por completo.

Cuando la mano de Levi consiguió liberar el último botón y su mano se sumergió en los pantalones de Erwin para empezar a masajear su miembro lentamente, de abajo arriba, en un ritmo constante; Erwin no pudo evitar clamar al aire. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y mordiéndose enseguida el labio inferior, haciendo que sólo su fuerte respiración fuera audible. Su brazo fue hacia la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, apoyándolo en la chaqueta que había dejado detrás de sí, encima de la mesa, y reclinando su peso sobre ella.

Tomándoselo como una invitación, Levi afianzó su agarre y aceleró sus movimientos. Erwin al sentirlo, volvió a abrir los ojos y fijó su vista en la entrepierna de Levi, que ya notaba cómo sus pantalones iban volviéndose cada vez más incómodos y apretados.

—Espera —murmuró Erwin con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo salir a su compañía del trance en el que estaba y descendiendo el ritmo de su mano.

El rubio se volvió a incorporar dándole un intenso beso y mordiéndole con fuerza el labio inferior antes de terminarlo. Al separarse, apoyó todo su peso en su brazo y levantó sus caderas de la mesa para volver a posarlas algo más atrás y separarse de Levi.

Con una mirada invitó a su capitán a unirse a él encima de la mesa. Levi se subió ágilmente de rodillas poniendo una mueca de asco y apoyando sus manos en las piernas de Erwin para no mancharse las manos con el polvo que había alrededor de ellos. Causante de haber teñido ya de gris casi toda la parte posterior del uniforme de su acompañante.

Erwin levantó su brazo y, con una ronca pero suave risa, extendió el dedo indicé entrelazándolo con una de las tiras de debajo de la tela de la cadera, atrayendo así a Levi hacia él para volver a besarle. Esta vez el beso fue corto y sin florituras.

Cuando tuvo sus caderas lo suficientemente cerca, siguió el curso de la tira hasta llegar a la parte posterior de los pantalones y extender su mano sobre el trasero de Levi y afianzar ahí su agarre, haciendo que su excitación rozara contra la tela del pantalón de su nueva carga.

Levi dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, completamente excitado, arqueando la espalda y apretando los hombros de Erwin, arrugándole la camiseta en sus puños y descolocándosela todavía más.

El vaivén iba aumentando de ritmo hasta que algo de claridad llegó a la cabeza de Levi.

—Espera —le dijo —. Necesito… Ah…

Una de sus manos bajó para empezar a maniobrar con los pantalones pero tenía el corazón a cien y el pulso le temblaba así que no conseguía desabrocharse el cinturón.

—Joder...

Separó su otra mano de los fuertes hombros de su comandante y por fin pudo desabrocharlo. Con unos pocos movimientos rápidos y precisos más, pudo desabrochar las correas de sus caderas, haciendo que quedaran sujetas sólo por los cinturones que le rodeaban sendos muslos. Los pantalones les siguieron enseguida.

Los botones de la camisa casi volaron al desabrocharla, pero cuando alcanzó la hebilla del pecho para poder librarse del resto de ataduras la ronca voz de Erwin le hizo detenerse.

—No, déjalas, no importa.

Levi le miró con una sonrisa burlona que enseguida fue tapada por los suaves y decididos labios de Erwin. Sus lenguas batallaban mientras las manos seguían viajando por todas partes y sus cuerpos volvían a alcanzar el ritmo que tenían antes de haber parado.

Aún no era suficiente. Necesitaban más. Necesitaban…

La mano de Erwin viajó desde su posición desde la que estaba empujando las caderas de Levi contra las suyas, hasta su pecho, sujetándole la tira con el puño cerrado. Girándole y empujándole con fuerza, aplastando su espalda contra la mesa. Colocado ahora a lo largo de la superficie en vez de a lo ancho como estaban antes.

El aire se escapó de entre los labios de Levi con un tono de sorpresa, acompañado de un golpe seco y una nube de polvo que enseguida se disipó en la oscuridad que ya había caído sobre el lugar.

Su atacante aprovechó este momento de confusión para recolocarse bien, de rodillas encima de la mesa y con las piernas de Levi extendidas por encima de las suyas y la cadera apoyada incómodamente entre el aire y sus muslos.

Unos dedos bajaban desde la hebilla del cinturón, desde donde Erwin le había agarrado, hasta sus pantalones. Entreteniéndose durante un leve momento en uno de sus pezones y mandándole una corriente eléctrica directa a su entrepierna y excitándole aún más si es que eso era posible. La mano de Erwin jugaba sin piedad con su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior, primero acunándola y luego haciendo presión de arriba abajo con la palma, el pulgar entreteniéndose en la parte superior, volviéndole loco, sintiendo cómo se iba humedeciendo cada vez más. Si su superior no hacía algo pronto sentía que iba a explotar.

Cuando Erwin por fin pareció cansarse de ignorar su súplica silenciosa se decidió a agarrar con firmeza la parte superior de sus pantalones y arrastrar sus caderas más cerca en el proceso. Acariciándole llegó hasta la parte posterior del pantalón, que pudo bajar con ayuda de Levi, apoyando los codos y los pies en la mesa y alzando las caderas, hasta que la apertura de las piernas no les dejó avanzar.

—Sube las piernas.

Su erección por fin estuvo libre y volvió a dejar caer sus caderas, llevando una de sus manos a su excitación, echando de menos la fricción que estaba sintiendo antes.

Erwin le subió una de sus rodillas con la mano y la otra automáticamente siguió el movimiento ayudándole. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya no podía pensar ni razonar con claridad. Notó cómo sus pantalones volvían a deslizarse un poco más dejándole la parte posterior ya totalmente descubierta.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Erwin y sintió cómo el calor de sus mejillas se extendía por su pecho.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero saber que estaba en esta posición, tan a merced de su superior le encantaba, había algo en esa situación que hacía que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Aumentó el ritmo de su mano sin dejar de mirarle y su primer reflejo al sentir las nuevas corrientes fue cerrar las rodillas, pero el fuerte torso de Erwin se lo impedía.

Su mano se vio interrumpida por la de su comandante, que la quitó de su camino para seguir él con el continuo e incesante bombeo.

No podía seguir mucho tiempo, sentía que ya estaba muy cerca de su límite. Por favor, eso no podía ser, se sentía como un adolescente en uno de sus primeros polvos, que vergüenza. Pensó tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo derecho mientras que su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones, resistiéndose con fuerza a ayudar a su compañero.

Tan bruscamente como vino, la mano de Erwin volvió a desaparecer. Su cuerpo tembló echando de menos las administraciones del rubio. Pero enseguida unas nuevas llegaron, Erwin estaba rozando su entrada con uno de sus dedos, ligeramente húmedos a causa de los anteriores jugueteos con su miembro.

Por suerte Erwin nunca se entretenía demasiado con esta parte, había veces que ambos podían permitirse el lujo de ir rápido sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias y éste era uno de esos raros momentos.

El dedo entró sin dificultad dentro de Levi. Como siempre, la sensación era extraña pero no la calificaría para nada incómoda o desagradable. En cuanto empezó el movimiento de dentro afuera Levi no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco sobre la mesa, quitando el antebrazo de su cara y girando su vista hacia la pared de los grabados que había estado apreciando antes.

Al levantar un poco la vista volvió a ver la estatua de la mujer con Cristo en brazos. En la penumbra que ya les había conseguido inundar del todo la expresión había pasado de ser una de agonía a una aún más inquietante. Ambos parecía que iban a mirarle de un momento a otro, había algo tétrico en ellos, algo que le hacía sentirse observado.

Un segundo dedo se unió a su entrada y gimió en voz alta.

—Mírame a mí —oyó decir a Erwin con una voz fuerte y autoritaria —. Soy yo el que está aquí, maldita sea, No él.

Levi volvió a girar su vista para mirarle. Una ceja se levantó de forma inquisitiva y casi burlona.

—Tranquilo, ya lo sé. Lo sabemos todos.

Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de Erwin y su mano paró de moverse, saliendo de su cuerpo y dejándole, esta vez sí, una incómoda sensación, de vacío.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies casi adivinando lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

La mano de Erwin se movió a la parte posterior de su rodilla llevándola hasta llegar casi a su pecho y dejándole con la espalda completamente pegada a la sucia mesa pero el trasero levantado. Su entrada abierta y esperando. Su respiración fuerte y entrecortada.

Notó la cabeza de la erección de Erwin rozarle y ponerse en posición. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y la de su comandante era de pura decisión, doblando el torso y acercándose al suyo.

Le penetró de una fuerte y salvaje estocada, haciendo que se desplazara sobre la mesa y reclinara la cabeza hacia atrás. Exhalando un grito de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

La mano de Erwin se movió desde su pierna al cinturón de su pecho. Asiéndole con fuerza y atrayéndole hacia él para volver a atacar su boca. Notó cómo su lengua parecía querer explorar al completo cada recoveco de la suya con furia. Erwin mientras tanto seguía moviéndose de dentro afuera en un ritmo rápido y frenético. Probablemente lo único que hacía que todos los alrededores no se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro era ese cadencioso y excitante beso.

—Sí, sé que lo sabes.

La mano que antes le estaba tapando los ojos volvió a deslizarse para tocarse a sí mismo.

Levi se sentía completamente lleno. No quería que terminara nunca. Su cuerpo se arqueaba en unos espasmos imposibles de controlar y los dedos de sus pies se doblaban dentro de sus botas.

La mirada de Erwin al separarse de él seguía siendo segura y decidida, el sudor perlaba su frente haciendo que el pelo quedara pegado y se despeinara ligeramente. El pensamiento de que era muy extraño verle de esta manera sobrevoló durante un momento por su cabeza.

Volviendo a enderezarse ligeramente, Erwin llevó su mano abierta hacia el cuello de Levi, acariciándolo con el pulgar debajo de su barbilla, haciéndole unas leves cosquillas.

El ritmo de las embestidas iba acelerando mientras Levi notaba cómo los fuertes y largos dedos que tenía alrededor de su garganta se iban cerrando, ejerciendo cada vez más presión y clavándole las uñas en el proceso.

Mientras una sensación de cosquilleo recorría toda la parte baja de su cuerpo, sintió cómo su nuez iba aplastando cada vez más su tráquea dejándole sin respiración poco a poco.

Podía notar los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, y su pecho empezó a sentirse cada vez más vacío. Como si estuviera intentando huir de su cuerpo.

Respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil. El cosquilleo de antes pasó a ser una sensación hormigueante que le iba entumeciendo los músculos la mano de Erwin rodeaban. Ésta sensación se iba desplazando cada vez más por toda su cara. Taponándole la nariz y moviéndose alrededor de sus ojos haciendo su visión algo borrosa.

Sus manos se movieron hacia la muñeca de Erwin para intentar separarle de su cuello. Sus dedos le rodearon, pero algo dentro de él le impidió empezar a hacer fuerza. En vez de eso utilizó la energía que le quedaba para fijar su mirada en los ojos de Erwin.

Su comandante le mirada con el ceño casi fruncido, en una expresión de concentración. Sus caderas, aunque ahora de una forma más lenta, aún se movían en un ritmo continuo y cadencioso. Levi no podía parar de notar cómo su miembro entraba y salía con algo de dificultad mientras él estaba cada vez más apretado.

La mano no temblaba ni se había movido un ápice. Seguía firme en su agarre.

—Cuando el titán se llevó mi brazo… —murmuró Erwin moviéndose cada vez más lento —. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fuiste tú —siguió, esta vez con la voz más firme y segura.

Sus movimientos, aunque lentos, seguían produciendo las mismas sensaciones en Levi confundiéndose con las nuevas. El latido había subido, ahora podía sentirlo bombeando en sus labios, resonando por toda su cabeza y mezclándose con las palabras de Erwin.

—Eres el único que queda que me seguiría ciegamente. A mí. Sé que no lo merezco, pero me gusta. Que confíes tanto en mí. Todos los días tengo tu vida en mis manos. Podría llevarte a morir en cualquier momento y nunca te has negado a nada.

Soy un egoísta…

Su mano aflojó su aprisionamiento y empezó a alejarse, dejando libre a Levi para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire; llevando sus propias manos a su garganta, como intentando cerciorarse de seguía ahí. Estaba algo mareado y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Aun así pudo notar cómo Erwin se alejaba. No podía pretender irse.

Antes de que pudiera salirse de él completamente, le volvió a agarrar de la muñeca, volviendo a llevar la mano a su cuello. Apretando los dedos contra su piel, retándole también con la mirada, enfadado.

—Te lo digo y te lo vuelvo a repetir —su voz sonaba algo más ronca de lo normal y rasposa —. Confío en ti. Te seguiría hasta la boca de un titán —un tirón más afianzó la mano de Erwin contra sí. Entrelazando sus dedos —. Moriría por ti.

Los ojos de Erwin se entrecerraron y su mano volvió a apretar. Una de las manos de Levi bajó para tocarse a sí mismo. Notaba cómo recuperaba su erección poco a poco, cómo iba creciendo, cómo una humedad volvía a cubrir su mano.

Su boca se abrió para dejar escapar la última bocanada de aliento que le quedaba, justo después de morderse el labio con tal fuerza que un hilo de sangre corría ahora por su barbilla.

Sus miradas no se separaban. Concentrados el uno en el otro. Intentando decirse sin palabras lo que sentían en ese momento.

Erwin sin darse cuenta había vuelto a empezar a moverse. Cuando fue consciente de esto, el ritmo fue acelerando cada vez más. Volviendo loco a su acompañante.

Levi se sentía lleno y vacío a la vez. Unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos por culpa de la presión que sentía en su cabeza. Sus caderas acompañaban los movimientos de Erwin y a veces su cuerpo se movía en un espasmo imposible de controlar, intentando liberarse inconscientemente. Pero no estaba asustado.

Un súbito y repentino calor se apoderó de la parte baja de su cuerpo. Sus caderas se movían involuntariamente cada vez más rápido. Sus piernas intentaban cerrarse, acercando más a Erwin contra su cuerpo, intentando que acelerara. Necesitaba más. Algo más.

Unos sonidos parecidos a unos gemidos escaparon de entre sus labios, haciendo que la sensación de ahogo aumentara. No tenía el control sobre su cuerpo. Sólo podía sentir cómo apretaba cada vez más a su superior. Cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Pasando antes por sus pectorales, amasándolos y pasando sus palmas y dedos por sus pezones, jugando bruscamente con ellos durante un momento.

Cuando por fin Erwin dejó ir, apoyando la mano al lado de su cabeza, su garganta se sintió explotar. El aire de ese lugar, antes repugnante, ahora era el mejor que había sentido pasar por sus pulmones. El calor que se había apoderado de él le quemaba, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció una vez más. Liberándose. Notando cómo su propia semilla iba cayendo en su torso. Tomó aire una y otra vez, haciendo ruido, gritando, gimiendo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios y la mirada cansada.

Poco tiempo después, Erwin le siguió, parándose bruscamente y derramándose dentro de él con unos últimos y suaves movimientos, encorvándose y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Quedó parado unos momentos, respirando de forma agitada, ocultando su mirada de la de su capitán.

Levi separó una de sus manos de la mesa y la llevó hasta él. Abriéndola y acariciándole un lado de la cara. A lo que el comandante sólo pudo bajar su cuerpo, apoyando su peso en el antebrazo, sobre la mesa, para besar a su compañero.

Levi notaba cómo la sangre volvía a fluir con normalidad. El calor por fin abandonando su cara. Aún podía sentir la huella de Erwin en su garganta. La presión se aliviaba gracias a los labios de Erwin, que iban depositando pequeños besos por su piel. Roja, marcada y arañada. A veces deteniéndose y acariciándole y otras pasando rápidamente de forma más brusca y sensual, jugando con él. Tensándole y haciéndole suspirar.

Los labios volvieron a su lugar de partida demandándole un beso más profundo y calmado. A pesar del entumecimiento podía notar los suaves y carnosos labios de Erwin rozando los suyos, más delgados y firmes.

Erwin dejó caer su cuerpo a su izquierda, relajado, saliendo de él en el proceso dejándole una extraña sensación de vacío. Colocando parte de su cuerpo encima de él, pero sin llegar a hacer que su peso fuera incómodo o agobiante.

Ambos se miraron, con la cabeza apoyada de lado en el altar, cansados y con las frentes perladas de sudor. La piedra estaba fría y suave al tacto, pero el contraste de temperatura era un alivio para su mejilla, que aún sentía arder.

La mano de Erwin se movió. Deslizando el dorso de su mano por un lado de su cara hasta encontrar un mechón que llevó con delicadeza hasta la parte posterior de su oreja.

En cuanto los dedos se alejaron del pelo, este volvió a su lugar, haciéndole cosquillas. La mirada de enfado y frustración de Erwin hicieron que a Levi se le escapara una suave risa ronca que pronto contagió a su compañero.

—¿Cuándo te vas? — Preguntó Levi. Erwin paró de reír y miró a su compañero con su seriedad habitual.

-Parto mañana a primera hora hacia la ciudad. – Mientras hablaba, los dedos de su superior seguían acariciándole mientras bajaban, para trazar formas sin sentido por su pecho. Sus ojos siguiendo los movimientos distraídamente.

—¿Qué haré si esta vez no vuelves?

—Volveré.

—Eres lo único que tengo. Lo último que me queda.

—Volveré, te lo prometo —la mirada decidida de Erwin clavándose en la suya y su mano parándose justo encima de su corazón hicieron que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo, erizándole la piel.

Levi cerró los ojos, pensativo, sobrecogido por las emociones y el silencio del lugar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus dedos temblorosos se cerraron en torno a la camisa de Erwin. Aferrándola y atrayéndola contra sí.

Un cálido aliento chocó contra su mejilla y enseguida sintió cómo los labios de su comandante acariciaban los suyos. Abrió su boca, dejando que Erwin siguiera jugando con ellos. Besándolos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos como si estuviera sediento de él, haciéndole daño.

Erwin podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Pero, por favor, que este momento no terminara nunca.

Algún día su misión terminaría.

Algún día acabarían con los titanes.

(Algún día morirían).

Y por fin serían libres.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Hacía AÑOS que no escribía nada serio así que esto ha sido una experiencia horrible y genial a la vez.
> 
> Si no reconocéis uno de los tags, no pasa nada, yo os explico. Noiry fue una de las pocas que vio cómo este fic iba tomando forma e hizo un dibujo genial de él. De verdad, deberíais pasaros por su tumblr, no os va a decepcionar en absoluto.  
> http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/post/83673198570/hop-a-something-based-in-a-fic-my-waifu
> 
> Ay, todavía me pongo nerviosa al mirar el dibujo y todo *se abanica*.
> 
> Para lo que sea, si queréis comentar o preguntar cualquier cosa, aquí estoy. Y ya que estamos os voy a hacer un poco de publicidad de mi tumblr: http://mybrotherthinksiminsane.tumblr.com/


End file.
